Never Meant to Fall in Love
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: -Hiatus- She always plays by the rules, and the rules says she musn't fall in love with him. So she escaped from the binding of the rules. Supernatural AU, SasuSaku, first Naruto fanfic. Review?


**A/N: Hi all! This is my first Naruto fanfic. I wrote this for Spica Heavens… because she was the one who kept bugging me to do a SasuSaku fic…**

**I'm sorry if it's OOC… after all I'm a new fan of Naruto. And it might take me some time to update it…**

**If you are active in Detective Conan fandom you might know my other story, My Immortal. This story takes place about two hundred years before My Immortal.**

**This is an AU. Sakura is an angel and Sasuke is a devil.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Sakura walked nervously through the palace, towards the throne room. Has she done something wrong? She was a good, law-abiding angel, and this is the first time she had been called by the queen. Why?

Her wings fluttered nervously behind her as she passed through the two guards protecting the throne room. The luxurious mahogany doors of the throne room seemed so intimidating…

"The queen is waiting, Sakura." A guard beside the door said quietly. Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened the doors and walked in.

Carefully she walked on the thick red carpet. On her throne, the queen smiled softly at her. Her many servants served platters of fruit and food, her guards alert and watchful, and little lights flew around her. She became more and more nervous—she felt her wings moving quicker around her.

Then she stopped in front of the throne. Sakura bowed low.

"Your majesty." She said.

"Welcome to the palace, Sakura. I daresay it's your first time here?"

"Yes, your majesty."

The queen gave a tinkling laugh. "I take it you're nervous? No worries Sakura… you didn't do anything wrong. I have a mission for you."

Sakura nodded, relieved. "What mission is it, your majesty?"

The queen's expression turned serious.

"You see, Sakura… did you remember our last war with the demons?"

Sakura nodded again. A month ago, a couple demons from the Uchiha clan had attacked them. They were extremely powerful, too; and personally she thinks it's too dangerous to let them roam free.

"I have heard about it, your highness."

"Good. I have had a discussion with the elders and I have decided that it is too dangerous to let them free. I ordered the extinction of the clan, and in that note, I order you to capture Sasuke Uchiha and bring him here. You are to depart for earth tomorrow, which leaves tonight to prepare yourself."

Sakura bowed. "Yes, your highness."

The queen nodded. "You are dismissed."

Sakura gave one final bow and left the room.

* * *

She whistled quietly as she darted around her house in Bloom Avenue, preparing for her descend to earth tomorrow. In her head, a plan buzzed around.

She had found out that he went to Konoha High, with his true appearance and name, not even trying to hide himself. He was a cold person, adored by every girl, popular between the boys. He carries a katana around and his eyes are onyx—

_Knock knock knock_, the door said.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled, running to the door and opening it.

There stood Orchid, her long-time best friend, who has been sent to a mission a week after the last Uchiha battle. Her long black hair looked as beautiful as ever, her wings fluttering excitedly, and she was almost hopping up and down.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!!!" She shrieked.

"You fulfilled your mission?"

"Exactly!"

Sakura laughed as Orchid hugged her tightly. She let her in her house, and asked, "So, what is your mission?"

Orchid's eyes grew dark. "Capturing Madara Uchiha. Tough guy, he really is."

"Really? Wait—an Uchiha? Tomorrow I'm going for Uchiha Sasuke."

Orchid stared at her.

"Wow. I mean—wow. The queen must really trust you."

"Why?"

"Well, even though Sasuke is Madara's nephew he's as strong as him, or so they said."

"And when you were sent for Madara…" Sakura trailed off.

"The queen sent Rose to help me. Her majesty told me Madara's dangerous."

Rose was another angel close to them.

"And I heard that Sasuke is pretty hot, too…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't fall in love with him, don't you?"

Orchid laughed. "Of course not! You knew the rules, Sakura, I'm sure you remember when Miss Daisy tells us a _Very Basic and Easy Rule…"_

"_The very basic and easy rule, Sakura, Orchid," Miss Daisy, their tutor, said sharply, "Is never let emotions rule your actions."_

_Miss Daisy closed her eyes._

"_Immortals like us—we're never meant to fall in love. No matter whom we fell for; whether it is another immortal or a mortal, the rules are the same."_

"The very basic and easy rule, huh?" Sakura laughed. Oh well. At that time Miss Daisy had seemed so serious…

**

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please review but do not flame please! And I'm aware that it's so short… I'll make it longer next time!**


End file.
